B Sides and Removed Episodes
Videos that aren't in the official "JRmysteries" series or were deleted by the owner can be found here. TheLegend20Kevin A video that was originally a YTP (Youtube Poop) of the famous Game of War: Fire Age trailer featuring "TheLegend27". It was made because one of Justin's friends (Probably Kevin) wanted him to create it. Obviously, it was not intended to be part of the JRmysteries series upon creation. However, as the series formed, the description of this video has been changed confirming that the video is canon in some way, shape or form. The Mii Movii- There's a whole world inside your Wii Another video that was not intended to be a part of the JRmysteries series when uploaded. It is a complete ripoff of The Emoji Movie (2017) that was made using cameras to film a TV screen with Mii characters that was later voiced over by Justin and Taylor. Hunter also makes an appearance here, though he has not been in any JRmysteries videos since. After the release of Episode 12.5, Alfredo and Mii have been confirmed to be canon to JRmysteries, although after the video was removed the description changed saying the video isn't canon. However, Alfredo has appeared in Episode 6, so it is unconfirmed if Mii is canon to JRmysteries. Goat Gum (By Justin and Kevin, JKDM inc.) This is a YTP of some sort of video created by Justin, Kevin and Marco. It's origins are very unclear, but the inclusion of the 3 JRmysteries characters points to it being canon to the main series. It's also where Kevin's character art originated from. The Origin Story of Papa (Episode 12.5 / 2000 subscribers special) Uploaded as a 2000 subscriber special to talk about the origins of Papa and what his motives were. For some reason, it was unlisted and the description was changed claiming the video is no longer canon. It is unclear if there is anything this video claims that is a part of JRmysteries, but Alfredo's appearance in Episode 6 may mean that the Mii Movii is canon to JRmysteries. We Are The Lazy Generation.mov A music video that probably once again had some original intent other than being part of JRmysteries. What purpose it has to the series is unclear, similar to Goat Gum. It is also the origin of Justin's character art. The Windows Movie (Fake) This 3 minute JRmysteries April Fools video shows a series of clips used in "The Kid" in an order that makes the story much more ridiculous. That being said, it probably isn't at all canon to the series. It also references a future live album possibly orbiting the character Papa. JRmysteries: What to Expect for Content A simple channel trailer introducing new people to JRmysteries. Whats strange about it is the addition of so many characters that have never been seen before towards the end of the video, considering that the episode uploaded afterwards, Episode 40, never contained any of the characters listed in this video. The Kid: An Animated Adventure An odd film staring Justin and Chris from JRmysteries. While the video is 49 minutes long, about 15 minutes are of actual footage. What's even more strange, the footage is found in random places in the video. The first scene, an intro of Justin, Chris and Taylor filming a movie, is from 0:00 to 4:48. The second scene, a shot of the computer, is from 8:35 to 8:53. The next scene, with Justin waking up and him and Chris eventually going hiking, is from 20:42 to 26:36. Other random animation and shots have been found throughout the video, but nothing of true importance. Despacito X (Official Video) While this obviously isn't a real remix of Despacito, it is a version that JRmysteries made, which includes characters from the JRmysteries series. The first plotline is of Papa and Bootleg Papa fighting for the spotlight to sing the song. The second plotline is a spoof of obsession of another person, in this case, between Justin and Chris. Characters such as Kevin Parker, Taylor, Nick, and TheLegend20Kevin also appear in this video.